True to Myself
by AJ Rantic
Summary: What if Yuki and Shuichi had a son? What if he was gay. Are high School students ready to deal with that or do they want to cause pain.


**True to me**

**Chapter 1**

Music was playing and people were dancing. Mira Uesugi was standing at the refreshment table. He was looking down at the table with his light blond hair covering his eyes of purple. His shirt was black and was clinging to his chest. His black pants hugged his waist. "Mira, shouldn't you be out there dancing with Hina?" a tall boy asked. "I just can't Kenta" Mira said. "Mira why, you said you wanted this" Kenta said. I just can't do it anymore, I got to go" Mira said walking out the door.

"I'm so tired of this" Mira said pulling out his phone. He dialed a number and put it by his ear. "Mamoru, I think it's time I told my dad. Yeah, I just can't deal with this anymore. I've tried for to long and I just can't keep living a lie. My father will now in time but I just want one of them to now right now. "I want you to meet my dad one of these days really soon after this okay? I'll talk to you later bye" Mira said hanging up the phone. He walked for a while longer then entered a small home. "I'm home" Mira said. "Well your back early, did something happened that made you come home?" A voice asked. "I just didn't want to stay there" Mira said taking off his shoes. "You said that you were excited about going to the party with Hina" The voice said again. "I need to talk to you about that dad" Mira said. "Well come into the kitchen and will talk" The voice said. Mira walked into the kitchen and took a set in a light brown chair. His dad carried over two glasses of soda.

"So what happened" a pink haired man asked. "Dad, I've been dealing with something for a while now and I have been scared to tell you or father" Mira said lowering his head. "Mira, you now that you can tell me and your father anything" The man said. "Dad, I'm...gay" Mira said softly starting to cry. The man put his arm around Mira and pulled him into a hug. "Mira it's okay, I don't care if your gay. You are my son and I will love you no matter what" The man said. "Shuichi I need to talk to you" A voice said. "Yuki, you heard everything?" Shuichi asked. "Yes, and now it's time that we talked" Yuki said. " It's okay Mira Just relax everything will be okay" Shuichi said walking out of the kitchen.

"Shuichi you new that I didn't want are son to turn out gay" Yuki stated. "Well, it's happened. What does it matter if he is we did pretty well with are relationship" Shuichi said. "I don't want him to go through all the hard things we had to" Yuki said. "So what do you want him to do? Act like his strait and be unhappy?" Shuichi asked. "I just want the best for him" Yuki said. "I now you do Yuki but we have to let him be himself" Shuichi said. Shuichi kissed Yuki on his cheek. "Your so cute when your serious" Shuichi said. "Yeah, Yeah, come on lets talk to Mira" Yuki said Walking towards the kitchen.

"Mira, Me and your father have talked about it and as long as your happy being who you are we will help you any way we can. We both now what it's like with the world today" Shuichi said. "Father is that true?" Mira asked. Yuki looked at him and cracked a little smile. "Yeah" Yuki said. Mira hugged them both breathing a sigh of relief. "I just have one question I want to ask you" Shuichi said. "Whats that?" Mira asked. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Shuichi asked. "Shuichi!" Yuki yelled with a hit on Shuichi's head. "Well I guess you guys will find out when I get home tomorrow"Mira said with a smile.

"Well, since you have school tomorrow you better get some sleep" Shuichi said. "Goodnight" Mira said giving a kiss on the cheek to both his dad and father. "I've never seen him this happy" Shuichi said. "I just hope things have changed, I don't want him to deal with harsh people" Yuki said. "We can only hope" Shuichi said. "Well, I got get back to my novel" Yuki said. " How about we go to bed?" Shuichi asked with a smile. "Well I guess the novel can wait" Yuki said. The two men slowly walked up the stairs to their bedroom for a night of passion.

**Lets see its been a long time since I wrote anything and I'm glad to be back. This was going to be a sequel to my first gravitation fan fiction but it's become a stand alone with a prequel later on. Remember to review this chapter I won't update without reviews and fade away again. **


End file.
